Fieldsweeper
The Iron Blimp "Fieldsweeper" '''is the second boss of Bloons 3, and is the boss of the Evershade Forest zone, in the "Wipeout" level. Contrary to the previous boss, this boss is one of the smallest bosses in the game, only bigger than maybe the Quickdrawer. General Info The '''Fieldsweeper is an infantry-fighting blimp sent by Apopalypse Bloon to seek and destroy the monkey's ambush forces in the Evershade Forest. It's a greatly modified M.O.A.B. with thick cladded 65mm steel armor, a much stronger engine, a custom logo, and 5 cannons on its head, resembling a crown-like system. It's controlled by Spikey Bloons. Boss Fight Again, I can pretty much copy-paste what I said in the Siegemaster page here: It's not an accurate depiction of the fight and is just meant to show the size of the boss in-game along with its weakpoint, and there's supposed to be ground (and ignore the Yellow Bloon, too). Free Movement is enabled in this fight, which means you can move anywhere you want, so a moving zone isn't necessary. Your default ammo is normal darts here. The Fieldsweeper has 5 cannons, 3 tall ones and 2 short ones. All of these cannons shoot projectiles upwards which eventually in a parabol. The tall cannons shoot spiked balls regularly at an average rate of 2 seconds per ball (actual rate is pretty random), and the short cannons shoot a stream of darts for a while, reload for a while, then shoots again. The spiked balls deal 3 HP damage each, while the darts deal 1 HP damage each. The Fieldsweeper, like you, can also move anywhere it likes, and is actually pretty fast compared to the average blimp! If you hide right under the blimp, you can't get shot, but like I said, the blimp moves regularly. The Fieldsweeper has 7 HP. To deal damage to it, you must: *First, shoot its propulsion system 5 times in a row. By "in a row" I mean the next shot mustn't take more than 5 seconds from the last, because it (the propulsion system, not the blimp) will regain 1 HP every 5 seconds. The propulsion system has really soft armor compared to the main body, and shooting it 5 times in a row will make the fan stuck, thus immobilizing the blimp and make it drops to the ground. *When the blimp drops, the shock will make 3 Spikey Bloons inside get pushed out through the 3 big cannons. They'll then float upwards in random directions. This is your chance. Time your shot carefully, and when a Spikey Bloon is right above the blimp's tail, shoot it. If the dropped spiked ball hit the tail, it'll slowly get crushed and detached, dealing 1 HP damage to the blimp. After that, the blimp's propulsion system will be instantly repaired and you must repeat the process. *The propulsion system also automatically repairs if you take more than 10 seconds to damage the blimp, which will most likely happen if you let the Spikey Bloons escape and misses the chance to damage it. (Don't worry, though the Spikey Bloons' paths are random, they're actually programmed so that one of them will always be above the tail of the blimp at some time.) When you've done it 7 times, the tail will be completely crushed and detached, thus leaking all the air inside the blimp, killing it. XD The next boss of the game is the Bloonsday Airship "Skyblaster" Game Over If you fail this boss fight, the interior of the Fieldsweeper will be shown, and all of your ambush troops turn out to have been detected on the radar.The Fieldsweeper will then uses its dart machinegun and spiked ball cannons to kill all of them silently from above without them knowing it, thus letting the advancing Bloons squad get pass the forest safely and invade Appire. Game Over. Trivia *It's pretty obvious, but the words on the blimp, I.B.F., is the abbreviation for Iron Blimp Fieldsweeper. Meta07 (talk) 10:08, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Category:Bloons III Bosses